


Christmas song parodies Yu-Gi-Oh Style

by FxAmberRocks18



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Song Parodies, Christmas songs, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song parodies, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FxAmberRocks18/pseuds/FxAmberRocks18
Summary: A collection of Yu-Gi-Oh inspired Christmas song parodiesAny ships mentioned may vary per chapter





	1. Santa Looked A Lot Like Seto

**Author's Note:**

> Santa Looked A Lot Like Seto. A parody of Santa looked A lot Like Daddy By Brad Paisley
> 
> ★★★★★
> 
> Characters in this song/chapter
> 
> Seto Kaiba  
> Yami Yugi/Atem  
> Mokuba Kaiba
> 
> This song/chapter is in Mokuba's POV(point of view)

_Well Santa looked a lot like Seto_

_Or Seto looked a lot like him_   
_It's not the way I had him pictured_   
_Santa was much too thin_

_He didn't come down the chimney_   
_So Yami must have let him in_   
_Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_

_Well they thought I was fast a sleepin they thought that I was tucked in bed they never thought I'd come a peepin_

_Or that I'd hear what was said_   
_Santa put his arm around Yami_   
_And Yami put his arm around him_   
_So if Santa Claus ain't Seto_   
_Then I'm a gonna tell on them_

_Well Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_   
_It's not the way I had him pictured_   
_Santa was much too thin_

_He didn't come down the chimney_   
_So Yami must have let him in_   
_Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_

_I never saw Dancer or Prancer_   
_I never heard the sleigh bells ring_   
_I never saw the red nosed reindeer_   
_Like they show on the TV screen_

_But he sure brought a lot presents_   
_So Santa Claus he must have been_   
_Well he sure looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him._

_Well Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_   
_It's not the way I had him pictured_   
_Santa was much too thin_

_He didn't come down the chimney_   
_So Yami must have let him in_   
_Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_

_Well Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_   
_It's not the way I had him pictured_   
_Santa was much too thin_

_He didn't come down the chimney_   
_So Yami must have let him in_   
_Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_   
_Santa looked a lot like Seto_   
_Or Seto looked a lot like him_


	2. The 12 Kaiba Days Of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It time for a real Christmas classic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 12 Kaiba Days Of Christmas. Parody of the 12 Days of Christmas
> 
> Marik is the Hikari and Malik is the Yami

_This is everyone singing_

**This is everyone talking**

* * *

_  
Everyone: On the first day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Joey: A blue eyes white jet_

**I would never give you a blues eyes jet mutt**

_Everyone: on the second day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Tristan: Two Kaiba Lands_

**There is only ONE Kaiba Land**

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the third day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

**NO NO NO NO NO!**

**Can i at least get my picture taken with them and you**

**Fine but only because your my boyfriend**

**YES!**

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blues eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the fourth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

**That's a good idea Mokuba write that down**

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the fifth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

**Millennium Rods!?**

**It was that or Millennium Rings**

**Millennium Rods is fine**

**Can we continue with the song**

**YES TAE!**

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the sixth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Marik: six new duel disks_

**I DON'T JUST GIVE AWAY DUEL DISKS**

**What about bloody battle City**

**………**

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the seventh Day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Duke: seven snobby remarks_

**……… if all of you wouldn't act like losers**

  
**SETO!**

  
**Ok ok**

_Marik: six new duel disks_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the eighth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Ryou: eight Kaiba Domes_

**Hey Mokuba write that down too**

**Yes big brother**

_Duke: seven snobby remarks_

_Marik: six new duel disks_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the ninth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Bakura: nine duel blimps_

**Nine would be a waste of money**

**And the first one wasn't**

**…**

_Ryou: eight Kaiba Domes_

_Duke: seven snobby remarks_

_Marik: six new duel disks_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the tenth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Malik: ten restraining orders_

**It's actually a lot more than that**

**O.o**

_Bakura: nine duel blimps_

_Ryou: eight Kaiba Domes_

_Duke: seven snobby remarks_

_Marik: six new duel disks_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the eleventh day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Tae: eleven letter losers_

**Is that really the best we could do**

**Yes**

**Wow**

**Yeah**

_Malik: ten restraining orders_

_Bakura: nine duel blimps_

_Ryou: eight Kaiba Domes_

_Duke: seven snobby remarks_

_Marik: six new duel disks_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Joey: and A blue eyes white jet_

_Everyone: on the twelveth day of Christmas Seto Kaiba gave to me_

_Mokuba: twelve great big hugs_

**Come here Moky**

  
**Love you big brother**

_Tae: eleven letter losers_

_Malik: ten restraining orders_

_Bakura: nine duel blimps_

_Ryou: eight Kaiba Domes_

_Duke: seven snobby remarks_

_Marik: six new duel disks_

_Everyone: FIVE MILLENNIUM RODS_

_Yugi: four duel tournaments_

_Yami: three Blue Eyes White Dragons_

_Tristan: two Kaiba Lands_

_Everyone: and A blue eyes white jet!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye bye


	3. Yami Got Run Over By Bakura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yami Got Run Over By Bakura. Parody of Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer
> 
> ★★★★★
> 
> Characters in this song/chapter
> 
> Seto Kaiba  
> Yami Yugi/Atem  
> Yugi Moto  
> Ryou Bakura  
> Yami Bakura
> 
> The song/chapter is in Ryou's POV(point of view) the end of the song is in both Ryou's POV and Yugi's POV

_This is singing_

**This is talking**

_**This is both Yugi and Ryou singing** _

****

* * *

 

_Yami got run over by Bakura_  
_Walking home from Seto's house Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as spirits_  
_But as for me and Yugi we believe_

_He'd been drinking too much eggnog_  
_And we begged him not to go_

**Please don't go**

**We're begging!**

_But He forgot the Puzzle_  
_And he staggered out the door into the snow_

_When we found him Christmas morning_  
_At the scene of the attack_  
_He had boot-prints on his forehead_  
_And incriminating knife marks on his back_

_Yami got run over by Bakura_  
_Walking home from Seto's house Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as spirits_  
_But as for me and Yugi we believe_

_Now we're all so proud of Yugi_  
_He's been taking this so well_  
_See him in there watching Duel Monsters_  
_Drinking soda and playing cards with Mai_

_It's not Christmas without Yami_  
_Everyone's dressed in black_  
_And we just can't help but to wonder_  
_Should we open up his gifts_  
_Or send them back_

**SEND THEM BACK!**

_Yami got run over by Bakura_  
_Walking home from Seto's house Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as spirits_  
_But as for me and Yugi we believe_

_Now the goose is on the table_  
_And the pudding made of fig_  
_And the black and red candles_  
_That would just have matched the hair on Yami's head_

_I've warned all my friends and neighbors_  
_Better watch out for yourselves_  
_They should never let loose a man who plays with knifes_

_Yami got run over by Bakura_  
_Walking home from Seto's house Christmas eve_  
_You can say there's no such thing as spirits_  
_But as for me and Yugi we believe_

**Sing it Yugi!**

 

_**Yami got run over by Bakura** _  
_**Walking home from Seto's house Christmas eve** _  
_**You can say there's no such thing as spirits** _  
_**But as for me and Yugi we believe** _

**Merry Christmas!**


	4. Kaiba Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba Baby. a parody of Santa Baby
> 
> ★★★★★
> 
> Characters in this song/chapter
> 
> [At the beginning of the chapter]
> 
> Faith(AKA Me being a Shameless self insert)  
> Yami Bakura  
> Yami Marik/Malik  
> Yami Yugi/Atem  
> Ryou Bakura  
> Seto Kaiba  
> Jeoy Wheeler  
> Duke Devlin  
> Tristan  
> Tae
> 
> {THE SONG PARODY}  
> Jeoy Wheeler  
> Seto Kaiba
> 
> The song is in Joey's POV(point of view)

**People talking**

_**ME talking** _

Bakura and Malik singing

_Jeoy singing_

* * *

 

_**ok it time for another Christmas song parody** _

Jingle Bells Kaiba smells Yami laid an egg- 

**_nope not doing that_ **

**Ryou: then what can we do**

_ **music starts playing** _

**Duke: umm guys where's that music coming from**

**Tae: hey look i think Joey is going to sing**

**Tristan: yeah your right tae**

_**shh i wanna hear this** _

* * *

 

 

_Kaiba baby slip a Duel Disk under the tree for me_  
_Been an awful good boy_

_Kaiba baby and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Kaiba baby a red eyes black jet too_  
_I'll wait up for you dear_

_Kaiba baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_

_Next year I could be also good_  
_If you'll check off my Christmas list_

_Kaiba baby I want a few dozen booster packs and really that's not a lot_  
_Been an angel all year_

_Kaiba baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Kaiba honey one thing I really do need, the deed_  
_To Industrial Illusions_

_Kaiba baby so hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Kaiba cutie and fill my stocking with dacks and checks_  
_Sign your 'x' on the line_

_Kaiba baby and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
_With some decorations bought at the Game Shop_

_I really do believe in you_  
_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Kaiba baby forgot to mention one little thing a ring_  
_I don't mean on the phone_

_Kaiba baby and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Hurry down the chimney tonight_  
  
_Hurry tonight ;)_

 

* * *

**Bakura: well that was disturbing**

_**i liked it** _

**Seto: you would**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C,ya next song

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing this now because if i wait until Christmas time i know i would never do this/get it done so here it is
> 
> C,ya next song


End file.
